In the Dark
by Hakujou-Muse
Summary: A shorts and sweet song fic to Hoobastank song 'Crawling in the Dark'. Set four years after Kingdom Hearts, angsty Riku. Warning: Shonen-ai!! Sora/Riku!!


Legal Shat: I do not own these characters they belong to the likes of Squaresoft and Disney. And I don't own the song 'Crawling in the Dark' either!!

Ok here it is my first fic. Of course it's KH because this game is just that great and I'm that obsessed! The pairing is Sora/Riku! XD It's so fluffy at the end you might wretch……I think my muse did. It's also a songfic incorporating Hoobastank song 'Crawling in the Dark'.

Hakujou: Yes I did…..*brushing her teeth*

Heh…..well on with the story I guess!

****

Warning: Yes, people this has shonen-ai in it, you know a guy liking another guy. If this isn't your cup of tea hit the back button and don't read it!! You've been warned!!

In the Dark......  
  
  
  
Sheets of rain fell soaking anything and everything, thunder and lightning thrashed. Darkness swam throughout, the only form of light was being given off  
by tall foreboding buildings. Their neon color quite the contrast to the rest of this world......this Hell.  
  
The streets themselves were empty, not a soul or heart could be found and it wasn't due to just the rainfall. People here hid in fear of the darkness.  
  
**_I will dedicate and sacrifice my every--thing  
for just a seconds worth of how my story's ending._**  
  
He walked down the middle of the main street, each step causing even more ripples along the flooded pavement. Almost ivory strands hung in his face water droplets  
clinging to them for dear life as not to hit the wet ground. The air was heavy and tense, it was waiting....they were waiting.  
  
Bitter thoughts ran through his mind as the feeling of deja vu ran through him making him shiver. As of late this had been what his life summed up to......trying  
to find _his light_. Riku was just about short of going insane.  
  
  
_4 years......._  
  


**__**

I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
and all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing.  
  
Was it all for nothing? No, he couldn't believe that, he had to keep his hope, but it got harder everyday. The darkness starting to bear down on what was left of  
his heart. He felt dirty from all the things he had done, but it was justified? To survive? To see _him _once more?  
  
A twisted smile curved unto his lips. They were coming.....he could feel it in his blood as his adrenaline started to flow freely through his veins, heart pumping, muscles flexing under rain cooled leather. This time he shivered in delight and disgust,  
towards his foes and also towards himself, for almost seeming to get off on killing these creatures, but what else did he have left?  
  
**_Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it_**

The shadows melted from all around, gathering at his feet melding together to become something more then just shadows, but that of the Neo-Heartless, these though were different from those of the past. Larger, stronger, and just as determined to get what they wanted. 

****

The Keyblade…….

It was all he had to remind him……reaching both hands out the Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in each hand, alone they were powerful, but together they were a force to be reckoned with. Each reminding him of what was left behind, what was beyond Kingdom Hearts. Kairi, who was the sister he had always wanted to protect and then there was _him, _just the thought made his heart wrench, those bright forgiving eyes and that smile that would never lie……_never._

**__**

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answers

He needed to know, he had to find his way through this dark world back to his light. Why had he not just gone to the other side of the door and helped? He asked himself that very question every day it was silly though since he knew the answer, it was punishment for what he had done and to some degrees it was self mutilation trying to redeem for his darkened heart which still bore the scar of his mistakes.

**__**

Help me carry on

Assure me it's ok to

use my heart and not my eyes

to navigate the darkness

He laughed bitterly as the creatures came closer. The scar to his heart was more costly then he would have anticipated, but King Mickey had explained that he had gotten off easy……….losing the ability to see in daylight and only able to stand moonlight under the protection of a thin cloth. He would still use his heart to navigate the darkness of Kingdom Hearts. He could hear them chattering, the Heartless.

**__**

Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?

Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?

It was coming, Heartless all over Kingdom Hearts knew it to be so, their new master was to come and free them from their prison once more to wreck havoc on the other worlds again. Oh but when that door opened there would be different ending to this story because he would be there to stop the darkness, 

__

This time around………..

**__**

Show me what it's for

Make me understand it 

I've been crawling in the dark

looking for the answer 

He held the darkness close, but his hope even closer as he moved upon the Heartless. He had to survive, make Sora understand the choices he had made and show him what the choices were for. For revenge? For pride? For jealousy? No……………he knew what it had all been for………but couldn't grasp the answer yet, he had to keep looking.

**__**

Is there something more 

than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

looking for the answer

Blades moving through cold, wet air impaling the hot darkness that came at him. Shadows falling to him like the pounding rain. There was something more then the carnage that lay before him, wasn't there? Riku looked up towards the now falling sky and the heartless, hissed and chattered in pain backing away from their thought victim as purple fire sprung up from the wet ground surrounding Riku with what became the shape of the Heartless itself.

__

More reminders of how abnormal I am…………..

He thought painfully as he slayed the last of the Heartless. It was almost too painful to carry on in this manner but he knew he had to find the answer before it was too late to save his light.

**__**

So when and how will I know?

He felt the pull in his stomach as he heaved yet another heavy sigh, the condensation of his hot breath clouding in the air before his face. He knew he had to get there now no matter the cost and be ready to do what he knew needed to be done.

**__**

How much further do I have to go?

How much longer until I finally know? 

__

No further………….did he have to search. _No longer_……………..to wait to know.

**__**

'cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me

In front of me………..

He may not have had his eyes anymore to see what was just in front of him but he knew. It was the door, the door to all worlds……his world. After so long he would return home and right the wrongs of the past and make good on his promises.

**__**

Show me what it's for

Make me understand it

I've been crawling in the dark

looking for the answer

Finally it had all come down to this moment, he would finally be able to go home. But doubt crossed his mind…….

__

' Would they ever forgive?'

'Has he already moved on with Kairi?'

'Will he be able to understand my feelings for him?'

Riku shook his head back and forth silver locks hanging in front of his face, stuffing the unwanted thoughts back into their box. He had to keep the little hope that was left in his blackened heart, hope for the best. He strode forward and pressed slightly shaking hands against _The Door._

Is there something more 

than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

looking for the answer

Before he even realized what was going on he heard a clicking sound, and then gust of fresh air hit his face along with bright light. Out of habit Riku shaded his clothed eyes looking around, an almost audible gasp reached his sensitive ears, and so he turned his head in that direction.

"Riku?", the soft tenor filled the air between them.

Riku's heart hitched in his chest, even if it sounded different he knew that voice, no matter if it were 4 or 40 years, he would know that voice…….…always. The sound of shoes crunching fresh grass could be heard as the owner of the voice moved forward. Riku dared not move feeling that his legs would fail him if he even tried, but he did anyway and as prophesied Riku's knees buckled out from under him and he felt himself falling forward. But instead of hitting the ground he fell into a strong pair of arms that wrapped themselves around his torso.

Riku felt the heat rise to his face at the feeling of these arms around him and looked up at his savior. Even though he couldn't see he could feel the smile beaming down upon him and those eyes shinning like stars in the never ending sky. He felt silly blushing like this but it was everything he had ever hoped for. Before Riku knew it he was smiling up at him also, it had felt like an eternity since he'd felt something other then despair, but now his heart was filled with the love he could feel radiating from the person holding him.

Silent words seemed to pass between the long time friends, but then those smiling lips leaned forward and brushed themselves against Riku's own in chaste kiss that took Riku's breath away causing his head to spin. The world just seemed to fall away, as his _Light_ moved those lips to his ear and whispered sweetly.

"Can I keep you?", Sora smiled down at his love.

Riku was so out of it by now that he thought he was dreaming, but breathed a soft 'yes' into Sora's shoulder just before dropping off into a long deserved sleep that instead of once being filled with nightmares of crawling through and abyss of darkness were now filled with peaceful dreams of a certain sandy haired boy with a cheesy grin and soft blue eyes.

A/N: Ahhhhhh!! I know this was so cheezy and full of fluff……demo!! I just had to write it. So do your worst people, I'm just happy to finally have gotten this down. Oh and I also have a mega crossover in the works involving Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Digimon Frontier…..and two others, but those are for me to know and figure out! Lost Kingdoms is the name and it will be full yaoi pairings!! So keep and eye out for it. So yeah tell me what ya' thought and all…..please?!


End file.
